Hati: Keep Running
by xXDaughterOfNarfiXx
Summary: Hati was just a puppy when his mother left him there in the depths of Jotunheim. When he grew up, he decided to live a happy life on Asgard, but his soul worn out. So he was given a second chance and he caught a star and carried it in his heart then he became immortal. Then, he meets his brother. Will his brother except him for who he is, or will his brother become a jealous mutt?


Hati was a long lost wolf. The Vikings believed that Hati chased the moon. But that was only his wish.

When Hati was just a puppy, his mother left him there in the cold depths of Jotunheim. He was not raised at all, he fended for himself. He looked to the sun of Jotunheim and thought to himself, _"Mother, I hope you find me."_ He only thought that his mother didn't leave him. He wanted to think she was looking for him.

Hati never knew he had a brother. He thought he was the only puppy.

* * *

When he grew up, he was large enough to jump high and run after the Bifröst every time it was opened. And he did. He tried his best to catch it so he could live a long happy life in Asgard.

But he couldn't. He chased it to the very last time. He chased it to his very last breath. But even his soul was stubborn. He kept his soul in his body and he had his second chance to fulfil his dream. He got up and practiced. He was a young, live wolf again. So he caught a star and carried it in his heart. Now he was able to fly. He became a star himself. He was better than all the other wolves. He didn't need to breath, nor did he need a Bifröst. He could go anywhere he wanted.

But because he carried a star in his heart, he glowed in a beautiful form.

One day, he decided to visit Asgard, and was given a collar with a charm in the form of a glowing star as a reminder to the Asgardians that this wolf was a friend.

But Hati was a busy wolf. So many realms to be and so many realms to see.

But he did not know he had a brother until he met his brother. His brother's name was Sköll The Sun Chaser. Sköll was chasing the sun and was distracted by a glowing figure flying around in a wolf's form.

Sköll was indeed curious about this glowing figure, so he stopped chasing the sun and met up with him.

"Who are you?" Sköll asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I am Hati, friend of the Asgardians," Hati replied. "Might I ask you the same question?"

"I am Sköll The Sun Chaser." Sköll answered. "If your name is Hati then you are my long lost brother."

"What do you mean, Sun Chaser?" Hati asked.

"Are you a son of Fenrir?"

"Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because my father is Fenrir." Sköll admitted. "Long time, no see, brother."

"So I have a brother?" Hati asked joyfully. "Splendid!"

Hati was so happy, he licked Sköll in the face. But Sköll wasn't sure how to react to one who licks.

"Don't do that." he told Hati.

"Okay." Hati replied.

But every day, Hati would bother Sköll by asking him questions and distracting him from chasing the sun. So Sköll was failing at his work.

"Stay away, Hati!" He barked. "Go chase the moon! I need not to see you anymore!"

So Hati did. Hati was bitter for the rest of his life at his brother, The Sun Chaser. He thought Sköll would be different and be proud to have a brother. An immortal brother who carries a star in his heart.

But he rejected Hati.

But all it really was, was envy and jealousy. Sköll was so jealous. He wanted to be like his little brother. He wanted to be a friend to the Asgardians. He wanted to be the best. So he finally caught up to the sun and swallowed it. His light shown Asgard at its best. He flew around Asgard to represent the day and Hati chased the moon and continued to be the friend of the Asgardians, and Hati was represented as the night.

But Sköll was still jealous. He couldn't have enough. He did not know his place. So he wanted to kill his brother, Hati, the friend of the Asgardians. So by Bor, the king of Asgard, he was told_, "Keep Running."_

And so he did. No matter what, Hati kept running.

* * *

**That turned out better than expected! :) Plz review! :)**


End file.
